A change in events
by coffee forever
Summary: What would have happened if someone appeared and showed Edward what would happen if he leaves Bella. Would he still leave her? So, this story takes place after Twilight but it is set before New Moon and Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place after Twilight but before New Moon and Eclipse.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

If you asked me, today was definetly going to be a good day. The first thing that greeted me in the morning was the face of my love. I absolutely loved waking up in his cold but loving arms.

„Good morning, love!" he said before he softly kissed my forehead making my heart race.

„Morning to you, too" I said my voice still laced with sleep. Smiling my favorite crooked smile he leaned down and captured my lips with his in a soft kiss causing my head to spin. After pulling away he rested his forehead against mine inhaling my scent.

„So, what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

„I don't care as long as you're with me!" I said honestly making him chuckle quietly.

„I think we can arrange that! Maybe we could go to the meadow, after all we haven't been there for a long time. What to you think?" What I think? I think it's a perfect idea of course! I nodded smiling.

„ Well, then why don't you go and take a human moment while I prepare you something for breakfast!" he said already standing up with me in his arms and making his way to the bathroom grapping my bag on our way. After kissing me one more time, he left me alone in the bathroom. Happily I made my way to the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. Then and now I would think about the amazing man downstairs in the kitchen and start smiling like an idiot. How could one person make another one so happy with his mere presence?

Finally I was finished and made my way downstairs. There I was greeted with a kiss and an amazing breakfast that consisted of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Smiling he told me to sit down and try what he made for me. I accepted the food gratefully seeing as I was starving.

„Thank you! Oh my god! This tastes absolutely amazing." the smile I got was full of happiness and proud. It actually made me laugh.

„What's so funny?" his head was tilted in confusion causing me to laugh even harder. This was probably one of the moments he really, really wished he could read my mind. After some time my laugh subsided and I was finally able to form a coherent sentence again.

„Sorry! It was nothing important.!" I said reassuringly.

„Sometimes I really wish I could read your mind and understand how your mind works."he said shaking his head.

„But what would the fun in that be!" That made him laugh.

„So are you ready to go?" he asked me after I finished breakfast.

„Sure, let's go!" I answered.

Taking my hand he lead us out to his car that he must have gotten after Charlie has left and before I woke up. Like the gentleman he is he opened my door and helped me inside. As quick as a flash he was at the driver side and in the car. The drive was actually pretty quiet except for some occasional questions. We reached our destination really fast thanks to Edwards driving. Once we were there I realized that we would have to run again. Oh no!

„Don't worry Bella. Just keep your eyes closed, then it will be okay.!" Edward calmed me upon seeing my expression.

„Let's get it over with!" I said sighing and let Edward help me to get onto his back. Fortunately, Edward was not harmed by my legs and arms as any human being would have been. But the something unexpected happened. Suddenly I felt Edward stiffen and then he stopped abruptly taking me by surprise.

„What's up?" I asked timidly thinking it was my fault that he stopped.

„Something has happened. I smell blood. The meadow is full of it." his voice seemed full of worry and sounded distant as if he was contemplating what to do next.

„What?" I exclaimed shocked. Why was the meadow full of blood, what has happened there? Edward dropped me of of his back and stood protectively in front of me. Well, at least he was still his overprotective self.

„Stay behind me Bella, okay? Don't worry, I'll keep you save. And do as I tell you, please!" he looked at me reassuringly and squeezed my hand gently. Slowly, we made their way to the meadow with Edward looking precautionary around. My heart was probably pounding so rapidly and loudly that it could be heard all over the place at least if you were a vampire with super hearing. Eventually we came to the border of our favorite place, although it took much longer then it normally would. By now even I was able to smell the rusty odor I hated so much and made me dizzy. Edward who noticed my change held tighter onto my hand apparently to reassure me of his presence. Then we finally let the trees behind us and stepped into the clearing. The once absolutely beautiful meadow looked like a slaughter house. There was blood everywhere, but what really caught my eyes was the small figure lying in the center. Her wounds were awful but she was still alive, her breathing however shallow. If I had met her under normal circumstances, I would have been stunned by her appearance and claimed that she was even more beautiful than Rosalie. She had dark, curly auburn hair and amazing dark blue eyes. She looked like a model with her figure and slightly tanned skin. But her beauty was marginal considering her perilous injuries. I was unable to do anything at the moment. How could anybody totur another human being to such an extent? The girl was about my age and looked like she was on the brink of dead. By now the girl did acknowledged our presence and stared at me with a strange expression. Her eyes held mostly pain but there was also confusion written in her face. That she did that in her condition seemed like a mirical to me. Edward who still stood in front of me, made sure the ones you did this to her were nowhere near us anymore. After a few seconds he turned to me looking intently into my eyes.

„Bella? Are you okay?" he asked softly with worry in his eyes. My facial expression was obviously not the most reassuringly. But what did he expect considering the situation before me.

„I'm okay. But she isn't! Who would do anything like that to someone?" I asked my voice breaking in the middle. His expression was soft as if to not scare me.

„I don't know, Bella. Listen, I am going to look what I can do for her. In the meantime, you are going to call Carlisle, okay?" he spoke ina slow and soothing voice and handed me his cell phone. He kissed me softly on the cheek, then he made his way to the dying girl. Trying to calm myself I took a deep breath, then I dialed Carlisle number. Thankfully he answered after the third ring.

„Hello?" his calm voice made me instantly feel more composed.

„Carlisle, you have to came to the meadow immediately. There is this girl, her blood is everywhere and I don't know how long she can endure her injuries! Edward is with her at the moment." I sounded frantic even to my own ears and I even wondered for a moment if he understood what I said. But then he promised me that he was going to leave at once and that he would be there in 5 minutes. Sighing I hung up knowing there was nothing else what I could do to help. Heaving another sigh I turned around to see how Edward coped with the whole situation. What I saw shocked me. There knelt Edward next to the girl looking horrified beyond belief, the girl's eyes were wide open and looked like Alice's when she had one of her visions. With her right hand the girl held on to Edward's wrist almost desperatly. Shadows were visibly in her eyes almost like pictures. Angst was definetly an understatement for the feeling I felt at that moment. What was she doing with Edward? I have never seen him like this before! His expression changed every now and then, it went from shocked to sad to painful in mere secunds. I was rooted in the spot. I have never felt that helpless before not even when I was trapped by James. Calling out his name was useless, so I approached them cautiously. Suddenly she let his hand go. Swiftly Edward stepped back from her looking amazed and disbelieving at the same time.

„That can't be possible!" his beautiful was shaking. Realizing that I stood next to him he pulled me into him and held me tightly as if he hasn't seen me for ages. I was confused beyond believe. What was going on? What has just happened? Just then Carlisle appeared in the clearing.

To be continued...

So what do you think? This is actually my first Twilight fanfict so don't be to hard on me. The next chapter will be Edward's point of view of the happenings. Review please and tell me your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews I got. I hope you also like chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Edward's point of view:

After leaving Bella in the bathroom, I began to prepare her something to eat. Thankfully I only had to prepare it and not to eat it seeing as it smelled really gross to me. Never mind as long as it tastes good to Bella I thought as I put it on a plate. It was then that I heard her coming down the stairs, fortunately without tripping once. Smiling she made her way to me and I just couldn't resist kissing her again. Even though it took me much self control to restrain myself from hurting her it was definetly worth the effort. After tasting what I made for her she told me that she really enjoyed it making me start to beam with happiness and proud. After all I couldn't taste it and see if it is any good and it was still delicious to her. Upon seeing my expression she started laughing at me. Now I was confused: what was so funny? Now was definitely one of the moments I really wished I could read her mind. It was absolutely frustrating to not know what she is thinking.

Finally she was able to form a coherent sentence again: „Sorry! It was nothing important!"

Sighing I shook my head: „Sometimes I really wish I could read your mind and understand how your mind works."

„But what would the fun in that be!" she said making me laugh. I knew that she was actually quite happy that I couldn't read them.

„So are you ready to go?" I asked her after she finished earting her „tasty food".

„Sure, let's go!"her enthusiasm made smile her favorite crooked smile causing her heart to speed up and my smile to widen.

As soon as we were on the road my thoughts started to dirft. I thought of Bella and me. I relived all the good memories we made in the meadow. The whole ride was actually quite aside from some questions I asked her that came to my mind. Once we were there I felt Bella stiffen. At first I was confused the whole time she was so eager to go to the meadow and now she hesitated. That was when I realized it. We would have to run. To low for her to hear I chuckeled.

„Don't worry Bella. Just keep your eyes closed, then it will be okay.!" I assured her.

„Let's get it over with!" her sigh was almost pitiful. I helped her onto my back and laughed to myself when she clung to me as if her life depended on me. Then I started to run loving the feeling of the wind in my face. But suddenly I smelled something I wasn't expecting. Blood. I stiffened instantly and stopped. The blood was in the meadow and it was actually pretty much too. I could feel the thirst burn in my throat. Thankfully I was just hunting yesterday.

„What's up?" I could hear Bella ask timidly.

„Something has happened. I smell blood. The meadow is full of it." I was worried. But aside from the one person lying in the meadow the area seemed deserted.

„What?" she exclaimed shocked. I dropped her of of my back and stepped protectively in front of me. I couldn't let anything hurt her.

„Stay behind me Bella, okay? Don't worry, I'll keep you save. And do as I tell you, please!" I squeezed her hand and then we slowly made our to the meadow. I kept searching the area for anything strange but fortunately no one seemed to be here. Bella's heart was almost breaking out of her chest because it pounded so fast. Finally we reached the meadow. It was just as I had said full of blood. Bella who was beside me staggered a little probably because of the blood so I held tighter onto her hand. In the center of it lay a girl that was about Bella's age if not a little bit older. Her breathing was shallow but she was still alive. A wonder considering all the blood she must have lost. Her injuries looked really bad despite the distance. Bella was rooted to the spot behind me and a look of shock and incredulousness grazed her features. I had to do something I had to help the girl. Carlisle. I needed to get Carlisle. So I turned to Bella and looked intently into her eyes trying to calm her.

„Bella? Are you okay?" first I had to made sure she was okay.

„I'm okay. But she isn't! Who would do anything like that to someone?" she said her voice breaking once.

„I don't know, Bella. Listen, I am going to look what I can do for her. In the meantime, you are going to call Carlisle, okay?" I tried to keep my voice low and soothing and handed her my cell phone. I kissed her softly on the cheek before I made my way to the poor girl.

The blood made the monster within me want to come out, the desire to taste the blood burned in my throat. But even though her blood was everywhere Bella's blood was still more tempting to me. In the background I could her Bella talking to Carlisle. She sounded frantic, I couldn't blame her.

Slowly I made my way over to the girl as to not scare her even more than she already must be after all that happened to her. In order to soothe her I started talking in a calm and low voice.

„Hello. My name is Edward. And this is Bella, my girlfriend. Don't worry we are here to help you ,okay?" at the mention of Bella her eyes flickered to her for a second but came to rest on me again.

I kneeled down beside her to examine her injuries. Who ever has done this knew what he was doing. Anger wasn't the cause for those wounds, somebody must have tortured her to such an inhuman condition. Her arms had tremendous cuts just like her legs. Her whole body was actually full of them. What seemed strange to me was that she was still alive, every normal person would be dead if they lost that amount of blood. Then her eyes fixed themselves on me looking at me in bewilderment.

Suddenly she grabbed my arm with much more force than I ever expected from anybody in a condition like that. Then my vision got blurry and pictures started to dance in front of my eyes. It was like one of Alice's visions but still different. All of a sudden I saw our house. The whole family was in the living room including me and Bella, who was about to open a present. The banner on the wall said it was her 18th birthday, which wasn't due to another week. Then the unimaginabel happend the paper sliced through her finger making her blood drip on the floor. The last thing I saw before my vision got misty again and the scenery changed was the whole family trying to stop Jasper from attacking my lovely Bella. It was like a nightmare seeing my only love shortly before being attacked by my own brother. How could I let this happen to her. But before I could think about it any longer I saw myself in a room with Alice. I told her we had to leave Forks and Bella behind in order to keep her safe. Admittedly, I had thought about leaving her to achieve her safety but I never imagined that I would really go through with it. I couldn't imagine my life without her, it would be worthless. Suddenly I saw myself in the woods together with Bella. She looked devastated and had tears in her eyes. Then I heard my voice telling her I didn't love her anymore and that my family was going to leave. It sounded so cruel and emotionless making me shudder. I lied right into her face and the worst of all was that she really believed me. How could she believe me after all those times I told her how much I really love her? Then everything happened pretty fast and I saw several pictures. Bella lying in her bed looking lifeless... Charlie telling her mother that she won't eat anything... Her in front of a group of criminal looking guys in Port Angeles with a terrified looking Jessica behind her... Bella standing in our meadow with Laurent ready to attack her ... Werwolves saving her. Werewolves?! ...Then I saw myself curled up in a ball letting misery have me. I've never seen myself like this... But the last picture shocked me most. Bella stood in front of a cliff preparing to jump. With on last look over her shoulder she jumped.

Then it ended and I found myself in the meadow again. Horrified I took some steps back away from the girl and her visions. Could that have been the future? Could it be so miserable for me and especially Bella? I knew that if I left her she would be sad at first but I thought she would move on and have a normal human life. Would she really go as far as to kill herself?

„That can't be possible!" my voice seemed distant to me and I could hear it shaking but at that moment I really didn't care. Then I realized that Bella stood beside. Thank god! I grabbed her without hesitation and clung to her desperately. She hugged me back even though she didn't understand what was going on. Finally I could her Carlisle coming, his thoughts were full of curiosity. When he came in sight of the scene his eyes widened. _What has happened here, Edward?_his thoughts asked me. Unfortunately I couldn't give him an answer to his question seeing as I wanted to know the answer just as much as he did if not even more.

To be continued...

So that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, chapter 3 is up...I hope you like it. Thanks again for all the reviews! And I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to finally update this story. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update the next one. ;)

Bella's point of view:

As soon as Carlisle appeared in the clearing he ran to the wounded girl. He spoke with Edward who still clung to me in a voice too low for me to understand. I was utterly confused. What has happened between the girl and Edward that bothered him so much? He was bewildered and shocked. I have never seen him like that. And admittedly it scared me a little. Obviously Carlisle asked for his help then, because he released me after one final look into my eyes and went cautiously over to Carlisle and the mysterious girl. I stayed where I was seeing as there was nothing I could do to help. I felt once again absolutely useless. Carlisle seemed to bandage her injuries all the while shaking his head in what seemed like disbelief to me. Edward who assisted him spoke to him the whole time. I hated it when they did that. Stupid vampire skills! My mind wandered once again to the girl in front of me. She was glad that she was still alive after all she must have been through. I couldn't wait to be alone with Edward again to ask him what has happened.

Then Edward stood up and made his way overto me while Carlisle picked the girl up from the ground.

„Carlisle bandaged her injuries. We're going to take her to our house. Carlisle thinks she will be fine." Edward explained to me smiling slightly. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was too lost in thought.

„Okay" I said warily. „ But don't you want to take her to the hospital?"

„No, we can't. There's something not right with her." he said shaking his head. What did he mean with not right? Seeing my confused expression he added: „ We are not sure yet. Carlisle wants to speak with her when she wakes up! But something about her doesn't seem human. Her injuries are already healing and any normal human would have died considering all the blood she lost. Not to forget the power she seems to have..."

„What power?" now I was definitely curious. He couldn't leave me hanging like that. But his expression already told me what I didn't want to hear.

„I will tell you another time. We have to leave now. Carlisle is already on his way." he said causing me to turn around in orderto look for Carlisle. My lack of observation made him chuckle and the next moment he picked me up and started to run to the car. As soon as we reached it, he put me in the passenger seat and kissed me on the cheek. He made me feel a little uneasy, he didn't stop staring at me as if he feared that I would dissapear at any moment. Something bothered him and I was almost one hundred procent sure it had to do with the girl. The car ride was silent which gave me time to think about everything that has happened. Who was she? What power did Edward talk about? And if she's not human what then? The more I thought about it, the more questions I seemed to have. After a while I gave up to figure out what was going on and hoped that somebody would tell me all I wanted to hear. Sighing I shook my head. That caught Edwards attention. Gently he took my hand in his and kissed my palm softy. Although he didn't tell me anything, he soothed me by his action. Finally we pulled into the driveway of the Cullens. Carlisle's car was parked in front of the house and the door was wide open. Edward parked the car and was at my side before I knew it. We made our way to the house at a human pace meaning it took a little longer to reach the living room of the Cullens. Once we made it inside I saw the girl lying on the big sofa with the whole Cullen family in front of her. I assumed that she was sleeping seeing as noone said anything. When we came nearer I saw that she was in deed sleeping. She looked so fragil lying there with so many bandages.

„Did she say anything at all?" Edward asked curiously.

„No, we hoped that you could tell us who she is." Carlisle explained in a voice that was loud enough for me to hear. I smiled appreciative at him then I turned to Edward. I have actually forgotten that can read minds. Why didn't think of that? Stupid Bella.

„I don't know who she is. She won't let me into her mind. I don't know how she does it but somehow she manages to keep me out." Edward explained looking frustrated. My eyes widened at that. I thought I was the only one whose mind he couldn't read. Carlisle sighed.

„Looks like we can do nothing but wait for her to wake up. We better let her rest alone so she won't have to wake up with five vampires in front of her." What Carlisle said made sense, so everybody made his way to the appropriate room except for Esme who has offered to watch her in case of emergency. Edward took my hand and lead me to his room. I couldn't wait to hear what has happened in the meadow. Once we were in his room we sat on his couch. After I snuggeled into his side and he has wrapped his arms protectively around me I started my questioning.

„So what has happened in the meadow between you and the girl?" I asked right away as to not waste any time.

Sighing Edward stroked my hair. „ Nothing stays unnoticed by you, my dear Bella...Actually I don't really know what has happened. One moment she looked at nothing and suddenly her eyes are fixed on me and she grabbed my arm." He looked deep in thought. He was probably remembering what has happened.

„And then?" I asked in order to bring him to continue.

„She showed me something like a vision. It was similiar to one of Alice visions but not the same. I am not sure if it was even the future or only a possibility of the many ways our future could be."

„She showed you a vision of our future? What did you see?" The look he gave me told me it was nothing good. It was a look of pain and sadness. What did he see? Another attack by a vampire? I shuddered when I remembered my last encounter with a sadistic vampire.

„What happened?"I asked a little nervous to hear it.

He looked deep into my eyes. „ It was so excruciating, my love. I left you in order to keep you safe and live a normal human life. I told you that I didn't loved you and you actually believed me even after all those times I told you how much I loved you. We were both so lifeless and in pain when we were apart. And then I saw you jumping off of that cliff. God Bella, you have no idea how much it hurt to see something like that. Believe me I when I tell you this: I will never leave you, my love and I will always love you! I can't imagine a life without you, my Bella " throughout his speech I started to cling thighter and thighter to him. I couldn't imagine my life without Edward. If he left me I would be dead inside. There was no way that could go on living without him by my side. But I also never thought that I would go as far as jumping off of a cliff. By the end of his little speech we clung to each other as if our life depended on each other which it actually does. He promised me over and over again that he would never leave me and that he loved me. All I could do was tell him how much I loved him in return. I don't know how long we stayed like that in each others arms comforting one another when we finally both looked up and our gazes met. He brushed my hair softly behind me ear looking deep into my eyes.

„Bella, I will never stop loving you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you!" His eyes were filled with love which made my heart skip a beat. Did he actually mean what I thought he meant?

„Edward, does that mean what I think it does?" The hope in my voice was more than just apparent.

Without breaking eye contact he leaned forward and kissed me softly knocking the breth out of me. When we pulled apart he reminded me quietly that I had to keep brething.

„Bella, I will agree to change you under one condition." a smile lit up my face. No matter what his condition was I would gladly agree if it meant an eternity with Edward. Excited I waited for his condition already dreaming of our future life.

Then he told me in a soft and loving voice his one and only condition: „Marry me first!"

End of chapter 3

I know you all want to know what's going to happen next, but you will have to wait til' the next chapter. Then you get to know Bella'sa nswer and the story of the mysterious girl will be revealed. Review please and tell me what you think !!


End file.
